theinsiderzfandomcom-20200215-history
INSIDERZ MUST DIE
After discovering the video of The Insiderz singing her theme song, Shayna Baszler took offense and proceeded to march into The Insiderz stream room with one mission: THE INSIDERZ MUST DIE in a game of Super Mario Party. Shane had 12 clothespins to the face when the stream raised $633 at the end of the game and by raising over $1000, Manny was placed in the Kirifuda Clutch going "legit asleep". About the experience, Manny described it "surreal" and that he "was actually dreaming. Had no idea where I was when I woke up. It was like nothing I've ever felt." to sleep by Shayna by some weird telelpathic method yeah we'll say that. Rules for the episode Donations: * $10 Shayna will shoot insult you * $20 Shayna will shoot compliment you * $25 donation with a name will be shoot chopped Throughout: * Every $50 made Big Brain Shane will put a clothespin on his face for the rest of the stream * Every $100 Shayna will put an Insider of your choice in an NXT Women's Championship level shoot hold for 10 seconds. No tapping. Goal: * At $1000 Manny goes in the Kirifuda Clutch Punishments and shoot holds * Shane originally had an "eat" for the jelly beans, but he felt that to be too boring so he volunteered to do a partial leg wax * Manny with a ten-second grovit (neck crank) from Shayna * Manny with a ten-second Achilles hold (straight-ankle lock) from Shayna * Shayna with a Tier 2 tweet to Dakota Kai * Brennan with a Tier 2 "Keith Lee" chop from Shayna * Manny with a ten-second short cravate (head lock, 5-second crank, 5-second vascular) from Shayna * Manny with a chop from Shayna * Brennan with a Keith Lee chop from Shayna, directly after Manny's chop * Shane with a "WALTER" chop from Shayna * Brennan with a "ten"-second "Shwing" ("Shayna Wing", which is a hammerlock submission) from Shayna ** Here's how Manny counted the moment: *** One Mississippi *** Two Minneapolis *** Three the Democratic Republic of Sao Tome *** Other Countries With Long Names (oh, that's a list) **** The Democratic Republic of Korea **** Four, the Democratic Republic of Ethiopia *** Two *** One * Shane with a Tier 3 shock from the shock collar while recreating the Bane plane scene with his signature line, "Uh, sir?" ** It was at this moment, Shane was rewarded with the eyepatch and became Punished Shane * Shane with a ten-second short-arm scissor from Shayna * Shayna with a Tier 3 back chop from Shane * Manny with a chop from Shayna * Shayna with a back chop from Manny * Shayna with 12 pegs to the face and one to the arm * Brennan with a Tier 3 tweet, recognizing Michael Jackson's guilt * Manny with a chop from Shayna * Manny with a dual back chop from Brennan and a front chop from Shayna * Brennan with a Tier 3 shock from the shock collar while doing the Funkasaurus dance * Shane with a Tier 3 shock from the shock collar while doing the Alex Wright dance * Shayna with a Tier 3 shock from the shock collar while doing her entrance to the Insiderz singing to her theme ("Full circle!") * Manny with a Kirifuda Clutch safe and not a harmful choke from Shayna Images Shayna's Tweet - Level 2.png|Shayna's Tier 2 tweet punishment.|link=https://twitter.com/QoSBaszler/status/1111078694116823040 Brennan's Tweet - Level 3.png|Brennan's Tier 3 tweet punishment.|link=https://twitter.com/GREATBLACKOTAKU/status/1111112657833218048 53123448_601684397016204_3567018497509869877_n.jpg|Shane after receiving a Tier 3 shock. 53485590_1327614110711493_2715394705230570854_n.jpg|Shane with his multiple pegs on his face. 54247317_127748908302155_8317100253105581861_n.jpg|Shayna and Shane with pegs on their faces. mannyfloss.gif|Manny flosses after a victory.